


Forgotten Memory - Eternal Flower

by Rin_Kuroi



Series: Flowers [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Flowers, Free Time, Friendship/Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verblasste Erinnerungen, ein Treffen welches diese zurück bringt, wie auch die Blüte jener Blume... [Rin x Shiemi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Memory - Eternal Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Ebenfalls eines meiner ersten Werke... Fehler bitte ein bisschen übersehen ^^". ...außer es ist zu schlimm, dann bescheid sagen!

_Can't you remember?_

 

Es war ein warmer Sommertag und Shiemi saß mit Rin und Yukio in einem der vielen Innenhöfe, an einem Brunnen, ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Nur ein kleiner Windstoß wehte ihnen dann und wann ins Gesicht und zerzauste ihre Haare. „Es ist ein schöner Tag.“, dachte Shiemi sich und strich ihre blonden Haare wieder glatt, welche versuchten sich in dem Wind selbstständig zu machen, „Perfekt um etwas zusammen zu unternehmen.“ Etwas verlegen schaute sie zur Seite, die beiden Jungen an. Ihre Wangen brannten, als sie zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Ä-ähm Rin, Y-yuki-chan…“, verlegen sah sie zu Boden. „Ha-habt ihr v-vielleicht Lust… na-nachher etwas mit mir zu U-unternehmen?!“

Trotz des vielen Stotterns Shiemis, verstanden die beiden sie und mussten lächeln, da sie ja eigentlich eher der schüchterne und schweigsame Typ war. Yukio schob seine Brille zu Recht und lächelte sie freundlich aus türkisblauen Augen an. „Ja, warum nicht.“

„Was wollen wir denn machen?“, Rin beugte sich neugierig in ihre Richtung rüber und seine klaren blauen Augen schienen zu leuchten, selbst sein Schweif schlug aufgeregt hin und her. Shiemi hielt ihren Blick weiterhin gesenkt und gab kleinlaut zu: „I-ich weiß nicht… ich habe bisher eigentlich noch nie etwas mit anderen unternommen.“

Es stimmte, zumindest zum Großteil. Nur einmal hatte sie an einem Nachmittag etwas mit einer anderen Person unternommen, es war nicht wirklich geplant gewesen und dieses Ereignis lag jetzt auch schon über sechs Jahre zurück, ihre Erinnerungen leicht verwischt. Dieser Tag der nicht so gut begonnen hatte, das Treffen mit diesem Jungen, an dessen Gesicht sie sich mittlerweile schon nicht mehr erinnern konnte und die Vergissmeinnicht…

 

_Die Erinnerung verblasst._

 

Sie war nur kurz in Gedanken versunken, dann wartete sie schon geduldig und nervös lächelnd auf eine Antwort der Jungs. Rin wuschelte sich etwas durchs schwarze Haar und grinste sie an. „Hm… ich glaube der Vergnügungspark könnte überfüllt sein, ebenso das Schwimmbad… oder Yukio?“ Er sah seinen Bruder fragend an, der sich jetzt seine braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „Ja, da könntest du recht haben. Möchtest du vielleicht zu einem bestimmten Ort Shiemi-san?“

Das überraschte Shiemi, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hingehen könnten. Ihr fiel nur ein Ort ein, zu dem sie gerne ging und das war der Park.

Die Akademie hatte einen wunderschönen und sehr großen Park, in dessen Mitte ein riesiger Springbrunnen stand und wo sehr viele bunte Blumenbete zu finden waren. Nach ihrem Garten, war dies ihr zweit liebster Lieblingsort. Bei der Vorstellung der vielen Blumen und anderen Pflanzen die dort so waren, glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Die ungleichen Zwillinge schienen an ihrem Lächeln bemerkt zu haben, dass sie sich für einen Ort entschieden hatte und sahen sie fragend an.

„A-also, wenn es möglich wäre, dann würde ich gerne in den Park gehen…“, murmelte die Blondine mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und leicht roten Wangen. Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen begannen zu glänzen und das blau schien noch intensiver als sonst zu sein, sein Schwert welches er verpackt vor sich in seinen Händen hielt, aufgeregt umklammert. „Ja! Das ist bestimmt auch schön. Soll ich uns vielleicht etwas zu essen machen?“

Yukio lächelte. „Nii-san, ich glaube das brauchst du nicht… ich glaube bei diesem Wetter reicht es auch zwischendurch ein Eis zu essen. Oder?“ Bei diesem Argument nickte Rin nachdenklich, denn sein Bruder hatte recht, es war so warm, dass das Essen verderben könnte. „Stimmt… und Eis schadet ja nicht.“, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er Shiemi an. „Also ist es abgemacht! Dann treffen wir uns nachher! Sollen wir dich abholen?“ Shiemi strahlte. „Ja!“

 

Einige Zeit später

 

Zu Hause angekommen, ging – nein, rannte!- Shiemi zu ihrer Mutter, um ihr die gute Nachricht zu überbringen, welche sich sehr darüber freute, das sie endlich mal etwas mit anderen unternahm. Fröhlich hüpfte Shiemi in ihr Zimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Sie wählte ihre Schuluniform aus, da ihr der Kimono zu warm und auch zu unpassend für ein Treffen erschien. Ni baumelte an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen und versuchte immer wieder auf ihren Kopf zu klettern - mit Erfolg!- und das kleine grüne Männchen ließ sich zufrieden auf ihren Haarschopf nieder.

Während sie sich umkleidete, fiel Shiemis Blick auf eine kleine Pflanze in ihrer Fensterbank, deren kleine, blaue Blüten geschlossen waren. Sie seufzte, denn die kleine Blume hatte schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr geblüht und ließ zu jeder Zeit ihre Knospen geschlossen. Diese Tatsache machte sie traurig, da das Vergissmeinnicht ihre einzig verbliebene Verbindung zu diesem einen Tag war und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, das sie ihn irgendwann wieder sehen würde. Ja, sie hatte noch den Flieder, aber der stand draußen und war nicht so persönlich, dieser war ja eigentlich ein Geschenk für ihre Oma gewesen. Also blieb nur noch die kleine Pflanze, welche sie über alles liebte, ihre „ _Erinnerung_ “.

Verträumt sah sie weiter die kleinen, leider fest verschlossenen Blüten an und bemerkte nicht, wie jemand ihr Zimmer betrat. Erst als dieser jemand ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie erschrocken herum wirbelte, erkannte sie das Rin da stand, das Kurikara lässig geschultert.

„Hey! Ich habe dich gerufen, doch du hast nicht geantwortet… warst wohl sehr in Gedanken, oder?“, lächelte der schwarzhaarige sie an, sein Schweif zuckte nervös von einer Seite zur anderen und sah dann an ihr vorbei auf die kleinen Blüten. „Wow, ist die schön. Wann blüht sie?“, fragte er auf einmal und wollte nach der Vergissmeinnicht greifen. Shiemi ließ ihn gewähren, während er die kleine Pflanze behutsam in die Hand nahm und sie genauer begutachtete.

Es erstaunte sie, wie zärtlich er das Pflänzchen hielt, fast so, als würde sie vergehen, wenn er etwas zu ungeschickt mit ihr umging. „Und?“, fragend sah er sie an. Shiemi wurde leicht rot und sie senkte etwas getrübt ihren Blick. „I-ich weiß nicht… es ist schon lange her das sie blühte. Und ich frage mich, ob sie jemals wieder blühen wird.“

 

_Die Blüten sind verschlossen._

 

Rin sah sie kurz an und stellte die kleine Pflanze dann wieder zurück. „Ach das wird schon! Ich bin mir sicher sie wird bald wieder blühen. Alles mit seiner Zeit. Hab vertrauen.“, erklang seine zuversichtliche Stimme und Shiemi war erstaunt, dass sie ihm sofort Glauben schenkte. Ein breites, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ja, da hast du sicher recht!“ Auch Ni stimmte dem zu.

Nach einer kurzen weile des schweigens, ergriff Rin dann als erster das Wort. „Also, wollen wir dann mal endlich los?“ Es klang nicht ungeduldig, sondern in ihren Ohren etwas nervös, als er sprach. Die blonde stand schnell auf und ging einige Schritte richtung Tür, ehe sie sich Freude strahlend wieder zu ihm umdrehte. „Klar!“

Die beiden gingen über die riesige Brücke, welche über die Akademie führte und ein kühler Lufthauch ließ sie die Hitze des Tages für einige Sekunden vergessen. „Du Rin?“, fing Shiemi dann an und der angesprochene sah sie aus ebenfalls fragenden, saphirblauen Augen an. „Hm?“, kam die einzige Antwort von ihm und sie sprach rasch weiter. „Wo ist denn Yuki-chan? Ich dachte er würde auch mitkommen.“

Dann stieg Shiemi die röte ins Gesicht, als sie dachte, wie es sich wohl für Rin anhören würde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Ni-nicht das ich nur mit ihm was u-unternehmen wollte! I-ich bin eigentlich ja auch ganz schön froh dass du zugesagt hattest! Ich wollte schon so lange mal was mit dir machen!“

Was rede ich denn nur?!, dachte sie sich und war in Gedanken, wie auch in der Wirklichkeit, rot wie eine Tomate und Rin musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Shiemi bekam dies allerdings nicht wirklich mit, da sie ihren Blick jetzt stramm auf den Boden gerichtet hatte. Es war ihr peinlich was sie gesagt hatte, konnte die Worte aber nicht wieder zurück nehmen, da diese auch der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Sie mochte Rin, wie auch Yukio sehr, da die beiden ihr schon oft geholfen hatten, aber Rin mochte sie noch auf eine andere Art und Weise und auch kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie den schwarzhaarigen Jungen von irgendwo her kennen und das schon seit einiger Zeit. Doch von wo, das wusste sie nicht, genauso wenig, wann sie ihn begegnet sein soll. Denn Shiemi war sich sicher: Das erste Mal als sie ihn traf, war als er plötzlich vor den Toren ihres Gartens stand.

 

_Oder nicht?_

 

Rin riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und sie schaute zu ihm auf, als er ihre Frage beantwortete. „Yukio meinte, er würde später dazu stoßen, da er noch arbeiten muss. Aber wann, da war er sich nicht sicher… Aber wir sollten das Beste daraus machen oder nicht?“ Er schenkte ihr ein breites grinsen und entblößte dabei seine Zähne, welche teils etwas spitzer zuliefen und in Shiemi schien sich etwas zu regen, eine Erinnerung blitzte auf, doch bevor sie es zu fassen bekam entglitt es ihr auch schon wieder und sah ihn kurz verwirrt an.

„Ah, okay.“, meinte sie dann nur und ging weiter, führte sie beide in den nahe gelegenen Park auf einen großen, anmutigen Brunnen zu. Angekommen, wirbelte die blonde herum und ihre grünen Augen strahlten nur so. „Das“, sie zeigte auf den Brunnen und die darum liegenden Blumenbete mit allerlei verschiedenen Zierpflanzen, „ist mein Lieblingsplatz nach dem Garten meiner Oma!“

Das plätschern des Wassers, welches aus dem Springbrunnen sprudelte, hing in der Luft, ebenso das Gezwitscher verschiedenster Vögel und der Duft der vielen Pflanzen. Das einzige was etwas störte, war die mittlerweile noch drückendere Hitze, gegen die Rin den beiden jetzt ein Eis geholt hatte. Sie saßen beide auf dem Rande des Brunnens und schwiegen, beide in Gedanken und mit ihrem Eis beschäftigt. Auch wenn sie nicht sprachen, so war ihnen die Gegenwart des anderen nicht unangenehm.

Nachdem der schwarzhaarige sein Eis in Rekordzeit verdrückt hatte, sprang dieser mit wedelndem Schweif und leuchtend blauen Augen auf und Shiemi war froh, das normale Leute den Schweif des jungen Dämons nicht sehen konnten, doch ihr persönlich war es egal das Rin von einem Dämonen abstammte. „Und Shiemi? Was möchtest du machen? Nur hier rumsitzen geht doch nicht!“, meinte er und sah sich ein wenig um. Außer den vielen Blumen, gab es hier nur noch einen Waldabschnitt und etwas weiter weg eine Art „kleiner Spielplatz“ oder aber auch anders ausgedrückt: Eine kleine Wiese mit Sandkasten, Rutsche und zwei Schaukeln welche an Bäumen befestigt waren. Und zu allerletzt gab es da dieses kleine Geschäft am Ende des Parks wo Rin das Eis her hatte.

Shiemi musste lächeln und auch sei ließ ihren sanften Blick schweifen. „Hm, wir könnten etwas für die Schule tun und Pflanzen mit besonderer Wirkung suchen.“, kam die Idee von ihr und sie zeigte auf den kleinen Waldabschnitt. Bei diesen Worten jedoch zog Rin eine kleine Grimasse, willigte jedoch ein.

Schließlich saßen sie zusammen auf dem Boden und suchten nach Pflanzen und in beiden kam das Gefühl von Vertrautheit auf und wieder versuchte sich eine Erinnerung bei Shiemi bemerkbar zu machen, jedoch vergeblich. Auch Rin hatte eine Art Déjà-vu, doch auch er konnte die Situation nicht ganz einordnen.

 

_Es schien ihnen so vertraut._

 

Mit der Zeit hatte aber auch Rin seinen Spaß bei der Pflanzensuche, jedoch fand er andauernd die, welche schädlich für einen waren… und zu Shiemis vergnügen, waren es immer wieder die gleichen welche er ihr zeigte. „Rin, du hast ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb!“, lachte das blonde Mädchen und nach kurzem gemurre, musste auch er mit in ihr Lachen einstimmen.

 

_So vertraut… und doch wussten sie nicht warum._

 

Rin lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab, sein Blick in den Himmel gerichtet und einem grinsen im Gesicht, das Schwert vergessen neben ihm liegend. Shiemi kniete neben ihn im Gras und pflückte mit Ni ein paar kleine Butterblümchen und summte eine leise Melodie vor sich hin, ihre smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten nur so vor Freude und Begeisterung.

Plötzlich erklang in beträchtlicher Lautstärke die Nightcore Version von „Bring me Life“, Rins Wangen färbten sich rot und er begann in seinen Taschen herumzuwühlen, auf der Suche nach seinem Handy, von welchem das Lied kam, anscheinend sein Klingelton. Schließlich fand er das kleine schwarze Handy in seiner hinteren Hosentasche und Rin erkannte, dass es Yukio war der ihn versuchte zu erreichen.

„Ähm, tut mir Leid Shiemi. Ich komme gleich wieder okay?“, meinte er und war auch schon aufgesprungen. Ehe das sie etwas sagen konnte, war er schon hinter ein paar Bäumen verschwunden. Jetzt musste sie jedoch kichern und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund um das Geräusch etwas zu dämpfen, sie wollte nicht das es Rin peinlich war was für einen Klingelton er hatte, doch seine Reaktion war schon etwas witzig gewesen wie sie zugeben musste.

Als Shiemi sich wieder beruhigt hatte, krabbelte Ni wieder auf ihren Kopf und machte es sich dort bequem, was dem Mädchen wieder ein Lächeln entlockte. Sie machte sich erst mal weiter mit dem was sie gemacht hatte bevor Rins Handy klingelte und flocht einen kleinen Blumenkranz aus den gelben Blüten. Als sie damit fertig war, legte sie diesen neben Rins vergessenen Kurikara, der kleine Kranz sollte ein Geschenk für ihn sein.

Es war noch nicht sonderlich viel Zeit vergangen, da entdeckte Shiemi ein kleines, wild blühendes Vergissmeinnicht im Schatten eines Baumes nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Die kleine Pflanze erinnerte sie an ihre eigene und an die Tatsache dass ihre Blüten geschlossen waren, im Gegensatz zu der welche dort blühte und ihre ganze Pracht zeigte.

 

_Doch warum?_

 

Doch kaum näherte sie sich der Blume, da trat auch schon jemand auf sie drauf und zerquetschte sie. Verwundert und auch leicht wütend, sah sie zu der Person auf die dafür verantwortlich war. Die Person die vor ihr stand, war ein Junge ihres Alters und Schüler der True Cross, was man an der Uniform erkennen konnte, welche er trug. Der Junge hatte weiße Haare und ein Piercing zwischen den Augen, wie auch unter der Lippe und schaute sie nicht gerade freundlich an, hinter ihm standen noch drei weitere Jungs. Wieder hatte Shiemi das Gefühl, als hätte sie so eine Situation schon einmal erlebt.

Da fiel es ihr wieder ein, an dem Tag wo sie diesen Jungen begegnete, da war es auch so. Sie war alleine und Jungs kamen zu ihr… und nicht gerade mit netten Absichten. Wahrscheinlich war es dieses Mal nicht anders, dachte sie sich und wich wieder zurück.

„Hm? Wen haben wir denn da? Laut deiner Uniform zu urteilen, bist du auch auf der Akademie… aber ich habe dich dort noch nie gesehen.“, der Junge mit den weißen Haaren beugte sich vor. „Und? Wer bist du?“ ein grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab und auch seine Gang lächelte wie ihr Anführer, so glaubte sie, da die anderen alle hinter ihm standen und ihn sprechen ließen.

Mutig schürzte Shiemi die Lippen und gab trotzig zur Antwort, etwas was für sie absolut nicht typisch war. „Das geht dich gar nichts an! Ich kenne dich doch nicht einmal!“ Diese Antwort schien den Jungen nicht wirklich zu gefallen, doch er hatte immer noch dieses Grinsen im Gesicht. „Oh, wird doch nicht gleich so pampig Kleine. Oder hast du etwa Angst?“, er lachte und die blonde zuckte leicht zusammen. „Vielleicht, sollte ich mich der Höflichkeitswillen doch vorstellen… Mein Name ist Reiji Shiratori.“

Reiji griff jetzt nach Shiemi und packte diese am Arm. Sie versuchte sich aus seinen Griff zu befreien, doch er hielt sie eisern gepackt und zog sie hoch, seine Kumpane standen lachend hinter ihn und begutachteten die Szene. Ni, welcher noch immer auf Shiemis Kopf saß, konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen, er war zu klein und wurde auch nicht bemerkt.

Da Shiemi sich so nicht befreien konnte, holte sie einmal kräftig mit dem noch freien Arm aus und verpasste Reiji eine saftige Ohrfeige, dessen klatsch geräusch nicht ohne war. Der Kopf des weißhaarigen, wurde bei diesem schlag zur Seite geschleudert. Sie noch immer fest im Griff, fasste er sich an die schmerzende Wange, welche ganz rot war und wo sich jetzt der abdruck ihrer Hand befand, zusätzlich rann Blut aus dessen Nase.

Die Jungs hinter ihm zogen scharf die Luft ein und tuschelten etwas untereinander, wobei sie es nicht ausließen, Shiemi böse Blicke zuzuwerfen. Sie stand jetzt wie versteinert vor den nur so vor Wut schäumenden Reiji.

„Was fällt dir ein du Schlampe?!“, rief er aus und gab ihr einen Kräftigen schubs, sodass sie unsanft auf den Boden aufkam. Gerade als er nochmal zum Schlag ausholen wollte, ertönte eine Stimme: „Lasst sie in Ruhe!“

Bei diesem Ausruf schaute Shiemi auf und war wie erstarrt, Rin kam auf sie und die Jungs zu und begutachtete diese mit einem wütenden Blick aus seinen klaren, blauen Augen, sein Schweif schlug derweilen von den anderen unbeachtet, heftig durch die Luft, was seine Missbilligung nur umso deutlicher zeigte. „Habt ihr mich nicht gehört? Haut ab!“, erklang noch einmal die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen und Shiemis Augen weiteten sich.

„Moment mal“, dachte sie sich plötzlich, „diese Situation, diese Worte… es ist so ähnlich wie damals!“ Nach und nach, kamen mehr Bilder dieses einen Tages in ihr auf, sie hatte den Jungen wieder ganz klar vor Augen; diese schwarzen Haare und diese herrlich klaren, blauen Augen und plötzlich wusste sie, das das nur Rin gewesen sein konnte!

Warum fiel es ihr jetzt erst auf?, fragte sie sich und konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von Rin abwenden. Wahrscheinlich lag es an den Augen, versuchte sie sich die Antwort zu geben, diese blauen Augen welche sie in den letzten Jahren vergessen hatte, diese einmalig schönen Augen wodurch sie ihn von Anfang an hätte erkennen können. Tränen liefen ihr langsam übers Gesicht, doch ihre grünen Augen leuchteten nur so vor Freude, da ihre Hoffnung ihn zu finden doch nicht vergebens war.

Rin war währenddessen sie in Gedanken war auf Reiji zugegangen und baute sich vor ihm auf. Auch ohne Schwert und wenn man sich die Dämonischen Merkmale wegdenken würde, sah Rin bedrohlich aus… aber das tat auch der gepiercte Junge. Die beiden schienen in ein Blickduell gefangen zu sein und die anderen sahen ihnen nur stumm zu, es schien als hätten sie Angst, doch vor wen der beiden war fraglich.

Schließlich holte der weißhaarige aus und versuchte Rin einen Kinnhacken zu verpassen, doch dieser wich geschickt zur Seite aus und rammte seinem Gegenüber ein Knie in den Magen, worauf dieser zu Husten anfing. Doch das hinderte ihn nicht, den schwarzhaarigen jetzt am Arm zu packen und diesen auf dessen Rücken zu verdrehen, was Rin einen leisen Schmerzenslaut entlockte. „War das schon alles?“, höhnte Reiji und drückte fester zu. Auf seine Kommentar jedoch konnte Rin nur Grinsen und bevor man sich versah, lag der weißhaarige Junge auch schon am Boden.

Rin hatte seinen freien Arm zurückschnellen lassen und Reiji so eine verpasst und während dieser ihn dann losließ, hat der schwarzhaarige ihn dan mit einem Schulterwurf zu Boden gebracht. Verdutzt und mit schmerz verzerrter Miene sah der am Boden liegende zu den anderen Jungen auf und Angst schlich sich auch langsam in seinen Blick.

Mühsam kam er wieder auf die Beine und wich auch so schnell wie möglich zu den anderen zurück. „Das wirst du noch bereuen du Dämon!“, mit diesen Worten drehte sich Reiji um und verschwand mit seinem Anhängsel zwischen den Bäumen. Bei den letzten Worten zuckte der schwarzhaarige noch einmal kurz zusammen, bevor er sich wieder an Shiemi wandte.

„Tut mir Leid, das ich so lange gebraucht habe Shiemi. Aber Yukio hat mich ziehmlich lange vollgetextet.“ Rin reichte der blonden die Hand und half ihr wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, doch kaum das sie stand schlang sie, den nun verwundert blickenden Rin, auch schon die Arme um den Hals, wobei der kleine Green Man von ihren Kopf flog. „Ähm… w-wofür ha-hab ich das jetzt v-verdient?“, stammelte der Junge und errötete aufs übelste, als Shiemi sich noch fester an sie drückte. Auf ihren Lippen zeigte sich ein glückliches Lächeln.

„Wofür? Weil du mir geholfen hast Rin! Und das nicht zum ersten mal.“, flüsterte sie und löste sich wieder von ihn, um ihn in die Augen schauen zu können. Sein saphirblauer Blick wirkte verständnislos, doch auch er lächelte leicht. Auch war Rin nicht der einzige mit rotem Gesicht, auch Shiemi die jetzt aufgehört hatte zu weinen war errötet. Ohne groß zu zögern, nahm sie ihn bei der Hand, griff sich Ni und das Kurikara samt Blumenkranz und zog ihn Richtung Spielplatz. Rin, dessen Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen war, folgte ihr, als sie sie zu den beiden schaukeln führte.

Lächelnd ließ Shiemi ihn los und nahm auf einer der Schaukeln platz, Rin folgte ihrem Beispiel. Nach einiger Zeit des hin und her schaukelns, brach der schwarzhaarige schließlich das schweigen. „Also… warum sind wir jetzt genau hier?“, verlegen sah er sie von der Seite aus an. Während sie in den Himmel schaute, gab Shiemi dann die Antwort, jedoch so das Rin immer noch nicht ganz dahinter kam, ohne selber nach zu denken. „Rin… kannst du dich an einen Tag erinnern – so ca. vor 6 Jahren oder so – wo du einem kleinen Mädchen geholfen hast, welche auf einem Spielplatz, bei der Schaukel von etwas älteren Jungs bedrängt wurde?“

 

_Die Zeit ist gekommen._

 

Angespannt wartete die blonde auf seine Antwort, während eine kleine Brise mit ihren Strähnen spielte, sodass ihr diese ins Gesicht fiel. Doch bevor Shiemi sie sich wieder weg streichen konnte, machte es Rin für sie und sah ihr ganz tief in die Augen, Shiemis Wangen färbten sich rot. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich in einander und sein Blick schien nachdenklich. Gerade als sie ihren Blick verlegen abwenden wollte, schien Erkenntnis in seinen Blick auf zu leuchten und sie hörte ihn kaum merklich nach Luft schnappen.

 

_Die Erinnerung an damals._

 

„Du? Du warst das Mädchen von damals?“, Rin konnte es noch gar nicht fassen als ihn die Erkenntnis durchzuckte. Er dachte, er hätte diesen Tag schon seit langem vergessen, doch jetzt wo Shiemi es ansprach, kehrte alles zurück und auch dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit ergab plötzlich sinn… auch der Grund für seine Zuneigung ihr gegenüber bekam eine ganz neue Note.

 

_Das Gefühl akzeptiert zu werden, so wie man war._

 

Shiemi nickte und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, auch sie war sich ihrer Gefühle ihm gegenüber seit den vorherigen Ereignis im klaren, doch sie traute sich nicht den ersten Schritt zu wagen – und das brauchte sie auch gar nicht! Denn plötzlich beugte Rin sich langsam vor, etwas zögerlich um ihr die Chance zu geben sich zurück zu ziehen, doch daran dachte sie in diesem Moment nicht einmal und ließ ihn gewähren. Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen und Rin zog sie etwas mehr an sich, runter von ihrer Schaukel zu seiner und Umarmte sie.

Als sie sich von einander lösten und sie sich beide mit hochrotem Gesicht ansahen, erklang plötzlich ein räuspern von der Seite. Erschrocken drehten die beiden sich in die Richtung des Geräusches und sahen in das Gesicht eines hoch erfreuten Yukio. In stiller Übereinkunft ließen sie von sich ab und senkten beschämt ihre Blicke, während der Brillenträger auch weiterhin erheitert wirkte.

„Was willst du hier Yukio?“, kam es dann von dem älteren, welcher es sich nicht traute, seinem jüngeren Bruder ins Gesicht zu sehen, nachdem er die Szene gerade beobachtet hatte. Später müsste er sich sowieso das ein oder andere von ihm erzählen lassen, doch vor Shiemi wollte er dies unbedingt vermeiden.

Yukio schob sich seine Brille noch einmal richtig auf die Nase, ehe er anfing zu sprechen und versuchte neutral zu klingen, was ihm mehr oder minder auch gelang. „ich hab doch vorhin angerufen und gesagt, dass ich so gegen 19 Uhr kommen würde. Oder hast du das schon wieder vergessen?“ Jetzt klang ein grinsen in seiner Stimme mit, das er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.

Shiemi, welche bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatte, horchte auf. „Ist es wirklich schon so spät? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht… Ich sollte bald zurück, meine Mutter meinte, ich solle mich heute Abend nochmal um die Bestände kümmern!“ Noch etwas erhitzt und nervös stand sie da jetzt und wusste nicht was zu tun war, als ihre Gedanken drohten wieder abzuschweifen, zu diesen einen kurzen Augenblick…

Die Brüder sahen sich jetzt doch kurz an und nickten sich gegenseitig zu. „Dann bringen wir dich lieber mal nach Hause, okay?“, lächelte Yukio sie an und auch Rin stand auf, sein Schwert wieder geschultert. „Danke.“, erwiderte sie und lächelte beide dankbar an, vergessen war für einen kurzen Augenblick dieser peinliche Moment.

Vor der Tür zum Laden blieben die drei stehen, zwei nervös und der dritte völlig entspannt. Da Yukio die Stimmung, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt herrschte zu verstehen schien, verabschiedete er sich auch schon wieder mit den Worten „Wir sehen uns später Nii-san!“.

Für einen kurzen Moment blickten die zwei sich an, ehe Shiemi all ihren Mut zusammen nahm, sich Vorbeugte und Rin einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und mit einem nervösen „Danke für den schönen Tag. Wir sehen uns Morgen in der Schule.“, im Haus verschwand und einen selig lächelnden jungen Dämon zurück ließ. „Diesmal konntest du dich sogar richtig bedanken.“, murmelte der schwarzhaarige und dessen Grinsen wurde breiter. Dann drehte er ab und ging fröhlich summend Richtung Wohnheim zurück.

Shiemi, welche nicht fassen konnte, was sie getan hatte, nahm jetzt den kleinen, immer wieder vergessenen Green Man von ihrem Kopf und ging noch einmal in ihr Zimmer, bevor sie sich um den Laden kümmerte. Als sie den Raum betrat, wusste sie, dass irgendetwas anders war als vorhin, als sie gegangen war. Ein Blick auf ihre Fensterbank bestätigte dies.

Dort stand jetzt ihre kleine Vergissmeinnicht in voller Blüte und zeigte ihre volle Pracht, so dass Shiemi ihre sanften Farben begutachten konnte. „Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein Ni-chan, aber ich glaube, diese kleine Pflanze hat all die Zeit darauf gewartet, das meine Erinnerungen zurück kehren, damit sie wieder ihren eigentlichen Zweck erfüllt.“, liebevoll stich sie über die zarten, blauen Blüten und schaute aus dem Fenster in den nun verfärbten Himmel hinauf. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge.

 

_Ich werde mich immer an diesen Tag erinnern._

 


End file.
